


S значит "Садист"

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Окита юстится, фантазирует и страдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S значит "Садист"

Жертвой был темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати. Или немного младше, возраста Хиджикаты примерно.  
Звали его… Сого решил, что это не важно. Важно было лишь то, что несчастный возвращался домой поздно ночью и нарвался на бандитов. Или Джои, да, это были Джои.  
– Попался, Хиджиката-ублюдок! – закричали они.  
– Извините, вы обознались, – сказал Хиджиката, но Джои ему не поверили.  
Сого бы на их месте точно не поверил: если кто-то выглядит как Хиджиката, ведёт себя как Хиджиката и напивается в баре как Хиджиката, то…  
Джои поджидали Хиджикату на пути от бара до казарм, чтобы свершить свою месть. Собственно, на Хиджикату постоянно кто-нибудь покушался. И на Кондо-сана, и на самого Сого, и на других офицеров Шинсенгуми. Обычно это заканчивалось плачевно – для Джои, но сегодня всё было по-другому. Потому что Хиджиката слишком много выпил. Или забыл катану в баре, какая разница.  
Джои мгновенно повалили его на землю и заломили руки. Его юката задралась, обнажив голое бедро.  
– Убейте его! Убейте этого демона!  
– Эй, ребята, – сказал голос из задних рядов, – просто убить его будет слишком скучно. Давайте сначала развлечёмся.  
Интересно, кому этот голос принадлежал?

– Сого, ты что, заснул? Эй!  
Пришлось возвращаться в реальность.  
Сого посмотрел на окровавленный труп, с которым возились криминалисты. Младше тридцати, темноволосый… бородатый тип со шрамом на полрожи. Никто не захотел бы развлекаться с этим кадром – даже самая отчаявшаяся проститутка, не говоря уж о Джои.  
Сого с досадой отвернулся – фантазировать на месте преступления было не лучшей идеей. 

***

Сого пробрался в собственную комнату крадучись, как вор. Запер дверь, быстро разделся, сел на футоне и благоговейно расправил в руках свою добычу – трусы Хиджикаты.  
Тёмные боксёры без рисунка выглядели скучно и обыденно, но мысль о том, что их носил Хиджиката, что они прижимались к его коже и натирали ему в паху, придавала им очарования.  
Сого порывисто прижал трусы к лицу и вдохнул ошеломительный аромат. Потом вдохнул ещё раз и ещё – бесполезно. Трусы не пахли ничем. Сого сделал такой могучий вдох, что ткань втянуло в ноздри, но почувствовал только слабый запах стирального порошка.  
Он облажался. Он похитил чистые трусы, которые Хиджиката ещё не надевал. Кто-нибудь другой, обескураженный неудачей, сдался бы и поплёлся спать, как унылый девственник. Но не Сого.  
Он встал с футона, подошёл к столу и достал из ящика банку майонеза. С ней он вернулся на футон и снова уселся, скрестив ноги. Расправил трусы, снял крышечку с банки и, закусив губу, выдавил майонез на тёмную ткань. Потом принюхался. Вот теперь трусы пахли Хиджикатой – или майонезом, что одно и то же.  
Интересно, а сам Хиджиката ничего такого не делал? Не мог же он, в самом деле, съедать всю ту прорву майонеза, которую покупал. Может быть, он обмазывался майонезом и дрочил? Или использовал майонез вместо геля для душа? Или вместо крема?  
Сого закрыл глаза, представляя, как Хиджиката утром стоит перед зеркалом полностью обнажённый и выдавливает майонез на ладонь.  
Член нервно вздрогнул, и Сого успокоил его поглаживанием.  
Хиджиката в его воображении втирал майонез в шею и плечи медленными ласкающими движениями.  
Сого обмотал член перепачканными в майонезе трусами и начал дрочить.  
Хиджиката ущипнул себя за соски, потёр их скользкими пальцами – соски набухали и темнели на глазах. Хиджиката выдавил на ладонь ещё майонеза, игриво погладил себя по плоскому, подрагивающему от возбуждения животу и просунул ладонь между ног. Смазал майонезом яички и пах, не спеша, тщательно растирая кожу, потом перешёл к ягодицам. Его лицо исказилось от удовольствия, когда скользкие пальцы коснулись ануса. Выдавив остатки майонеза, Хиджиката просунул пальцы в задницу и начал смазывать себя изнутри, вульгарно постанывая. А потом… а потом он взял опустевшую банку и засунул её себе в зад!  
Сого представил торчащую из растянутой дырки красную крышечку и кончил. Закусил губу, чтобы не закричать, пошатнулся и опёрся рукой о футон, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Потом, когда перед глазами перестали вспыхивать звёзды, он проморгался и посмотрел на скомканные липкие трусы Хиджикаты. Сперма и майонез были чем-то похожи.

– Что за чертовщина творится, – жаловался Хиджиката вечером, – трусы пропадают. На этой неделе двух штук не досчитался, а на прошлой – трёх. В прачечной их крадут, что ли?  
– У меня та же беда, – оживился Кондо.  
– Просто ваши трусы слишком грязные, Кондо-сан, – лениво сказал Сого. – В прачечной их не стирают, а сразу выкидывают. У этих бедных женщин слишком маленькая зарплата, чтобы ещё отстирывать ваши трусы.  
– Ничего подобного, если я пачкаю трусы, то всегда сам их стираю!  
Хиджиката подозрительно уставился на Сого.  
– А что насчёт тебя? Ничего не пропадало?  
– Есть такое, – спокойно сказал Сого. – Мои любимые боксёры с буквами S куда-то подевались, но я молчал, потому что подумал на вас.  
– Идиот, зачем мне твои трусы?  
– Не знаю, может быть, вы страдаете тайной неразделённой страстью ко мне и крадёте моё бельё, чтобы дрочить на него, нюхать и натягивать на голову в попытке создать иллюзию сопричастности.  
– А?  
– Шутка, – уныло сказал Сого.  
Иногда он действительно не понимал, что ему нравится в Хиджикате. Уж точно не интеллект.

***

Кожа Хиджикаты отличалась чувствительностью. То есть это Сого так думал. Хиджиката был из тех, кто не моргнёт, если ему прострелить ногу или продырявить бок, а такие люди всегда чувствительны. К тому же, он боялся щекотки – Сого помнил это с детства.  
Итак, кожа Хиджикаты была чувствительной, поэтому для шибари Сого всегда покупал самую грубую и жёсткую верёвку. Она оставляла широкие алые полосы, которые долго не сходили, особенно в паху. Сого нравилось вылизывать и покусывать эти следы, знак того, что Хиджиката принадлежит ему. Хиджиката не подавал вида, но ему это тоже нравилось.  
Ещё у Хиджикаты были чувствительные соски – стоило только прикоснуться к ним, и он начинал стонать и всхлипывать как девчонка. Сого приобретал стальные зажимы для них, а также подвески с тяжёлыми шариками.  
В секс-шопах он был постоянным клиентом: вибраторы, огромные шипастые дилдо, ошейники и кляпы, эрекционные кольца – что только он не испробовал на Хиджикате.  
Однажды Сого заставил его ходить с вибро-яйцом в заднице, а сам держал в кармане пульт управления, постепенно увеличивая частоту вибрации. Это было самое весёлое совещание в истории Шинсенгуми.  
Да, ему нравилось контролировать Хиджикату, а Хиджикате нравилось, когда Сого его контролировал. Особенно ему нравилось удушение, а Сого нравилось его душить. Чёрт, да они идеально подходили друг другу!

– Сого! Сого, проснись, идиот!  
Сого медленно моргнул и открыл глаза. Было темно, он сидел верхом на Хиджикате, который тряс его за шиворот, как щенка. Левая сторона лица онемела, как если бы его ударили по щеке.  
– Хватит, – сказал он, едва ворочая языком, – я проснулся.  
Хиджиката отпустил его и спихнул с себя.  
– Какого чёрта ты творишь? Мало того, что заснул на моём футоне, так ещё и начал душить меня среди ночи!  
Сого сел, потрогал опухшую щёку. Было больно, но медленно проступающие у Хиджикаты на горле тёмные пятна немного компенсировали неприятные ощущения.  
Теперь он вспомнил, что действительно вырубился здесь, на футоне Хиджикаты. Вроде бы сквозь сон он слышал, как его звали и пытались растолкать, но не проснулся, а потом ему приснилось, что они с Хиджикатой занимаются опасным сексом с элементами асфиксии, и вот чем всё кончилось. Сого стало стыдно – у него был такой шанс убить Хиджикату, но он не справился.  
– Я уже смирился с тем, что ты чёртов садист, – выговаривал ему Хиджиката, – но садист-лунатик, это уже чересчур.  
– А вы ведь могли выкинуть меня из комнаты, – сказал Сого, – или уйти спать в мою. Хотя бы достать запасной футон. Но вы этого не сделали. Неужели вас терзают смутные, неосознанные чувства ко мне?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него как на больного.

***

Из-за эгоистичного ублюдка-Хиджикаты, который не мог просто позволить задушить себя, Сого не выспался. Он вернулся с патрулирования, доплёлся до своей комнаты, стащил китель и сразу же завалился спать.  
Как назло, заснуть ему не удалось: усталость сковывала тело, веки были как чугунные, но сон не шёл. Тогда Сого решил хотя бы провести время с пользой и в очередной раз пофантазировать.  
Так как Хиджиката его разозлил, то и фантазию он выбрал жестокую – ту, с толпой злобных Джои. Итак, на чём там они остановились?..  
Хиджиката лежал на земле, его крепко держали за руки, его юката распахнулась на груди, обнажая соски. Джои окружали его полукругом, похотливо ухмыляясь. Сого нежно улыбнулся.

– Надо же, – прошептал Кондо: – спит так крепко, как в детстве. Это так мило.  
– Не вижу ничего милого.  
Кондо умилённо вздохнул.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что Сого совсем не изменился, остался тем же ребёнком, каким был в нашу первую встречу.  
– То есть мелким садистом?

Главарь Джои, волосатый одноглазый амбал, уже протянул к Хиджикате руку, когда вдруг вспыхнула сталь, свистнул рассечённый клинком воздух, и брызнула кровь. Рука главаря упала на землю, а сам он взвыл, зажимая кровоточащий обрубок.  
– Никто не смеет тронуть этого человека, – сказал капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми Окита Сого, возникая межу Хиджикатой и Джои, как ангел мщения. – Он под моей защитой.  
– Сого! – воскликнул Хиджиката.  
– Не волнуйтесь, Хиджиката-сан, – сказал Окита Сого, – это не займёт много времени.

– Смотри, он улыбается. Наверное, ему снится что-то хорошее.  
Хиджиката передёрнул плечами.  
– Наверное, видит, как убивает меня каким-нибудь особо жестоким способом.

Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми и принц садистов, протянул Хиджикате руку и помог встать.  
– Почему вы не разобрались с этим сбродом сами? – спросил он холодно. – Если вы стали слишком слабым, я убью вас и займу ваше место.  
– Да-да, – Хиджиката улыбнулся и потрепал принца садистов по волосам. – Спасибо за помощь. 

Сого сел и огляделся. Вроде бы его разбудил стук сёдзи, но в комнате никого не было. Он зевнул, потянулся и снова лёг на футон. Подтянул к себе подушку, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он не помнил, что ему только что снилось, но, кажется, что-то очень хорошее.


End file.
